swn_crywolffandomcom-20200214-history
February 3200 Newsnet Update
O.R.B.I.T. NEWSNET UPDATE “Our news revolves around you.” FEBRUARY 3200 ONE FOOT IN THE GRAVE?: In the Shazi system, a live fire training facility - designated Camp Grave - has been constructed by the Revenant Corps on the planet of Ragnhild to help facilitate combat exercises. Looking for a little action but not quite dead yet? If you’re the age of maturity under whichever legal entity to which you are bound - Join the Revenant Militia! HERE FOR A LIST OF NEARBY RECRUITMENT OFFICES LUMINATE COUNCIL CONVENES: The Imperial Houses met with the Archbishop this past week to discuss the nomination of a successor. This marks the second such meeting since the mysterious assassination of the former ruler - Emperox Regulus Antares, The Radiant Blade. Currently the assassin has yet to be named and no political group or house has stepped forward to profess their involvement. Although brief, Archbishop Aquila Koraban assures that the gathering was fruitful. Afterwards, Sovereign Polaris Talia stated, “The Faith of Light represents the will of Humanity and we trust the Archbishop, as we trust in Sol, to anoint a rightful ruler. Illustrent stellae in via.” This report comes after a recent statement made by the Archbishop in which he publically denounces the religious organization, the Holy Order of the Void. “This is a call to arms for those under Sol’s light! The heretics have rebuffed every effort made to aid them in casting aside their pagan beliefs so that they may enter back into Her radiant domain! Sol teaches us forgiveness and they would dismiss Her word! To all those who would join their cause: may Sol grant you mercy, for you will find none in the dark.” GENETIC ADVANCEMENT: Ascension’s investments in gene modification have finally born fruit - long-term clinical trials have produced an adaptive bone marrow that sees wound recovery time on subjects reduced by about 37%. Head researcher on the project, Doctor Bellamy Larson, informs that the research is still in its early stages but that humans in the trial have displayed a higher effectiveness rate. STAR-CROSSED PRESS TOUR: The cast of popular space opera holo-vid show, Star-Crossed, announced this month that they would be going on a six-month sector spanning tour, with dates set on several worlds and ending at HoloCon on Cabino. Fans on Shanxi expressed their concerns about a possible cancellation due to brewing political tension in major districts but Human starlet, Luna Knight, most known for her leading role as Lieutenant Regulus Kyra, assures that the schedule will continue as planned. UPDATE - TARRASKA: Despite the devastation suffered on the Taask’werhenian homeworld, the tribal chieftains wish to make clear to the various governments of the sector that they are far from gone, and that the restoration of economy and agriculture remain their absolute priority. “The guiding spirits have blessed us with an entirely new set of harvesters, which we will use to make sure that all Tarraskans are fed,” said Clanspeaker Ruzaad, Chieftain of Clan Waarix. “We know this shadow will pass soon, and we refuse to let our people starve before facing the challenges ahead.” Category:O.R.B.I.T. Newsnet Updates